Testing Limits
by FigMutant13
Summary: Clary moves into her first apartment with her best friend, but it's not all its cracked up to be when she has some rather difficult neighbors. But will she be able to brave her problems, or run from them, or worst, actually liking them? May change ratings in time.
1. Welcome Home

(All rights go to the beautifully talented Cassandra Clare, author or the mortal instruments) enjoy

* * *

"A little help would suffice, don't you think?"

I glare at Izzy as she stayed lounging on the couch, watching some stupid video about a cat pleading not to have a bath. I knew move in day wasn't going to be a walk in the park, but I did expect some help some my friends. Maya was too busy cozying up to her new boyfriend, Jordan, to offer any help, and Simon is stuck at some distant relatives birthday party, which I'm more than sure he has no idea whose it actually is. But I can always rely on John.

"Can you just grab the last box from the car, my back is killing me, John will the bring up the rest."

Izzy gets up with a reluctant sigh as she slowly walks to the front door. "Fine," she starts, "but the room to the left is mine!"

I would have never put it behind Izzy to have claimed her space without negotiating well before I got to New York. I just got back from visiting my mother, Jocelyn and Step-father Luke back in Boston. My mom was pretty broken up about my leaving for college but Luke calmed her down enough to let me finally go. She even offered to live with me. I take this time to scope out my new room, it's pretty big considering the location, the only downside is that my only window is facing another and a brick wall. You move to New York for the view and you definitely pay for it. Looks like I have to invest in some heavy curtains. I go back to the living room when I can hear the labored breathing of my older brother, and the very high pitched complaints coming from Izzy.

"I will never understand walk ups. It's so inconsiderate."

She heaves as she lifts the last box onto our dining table, which I'm more than sure Is the lightest box in the entire car. I roll my eyes and walk towards John whose currently looks dead on my couch. "Aww, come on macho man. Can't be all that bad, it's only 5 flights." I end up laughing by the end of my sentence, earning me the death stare from the not-so- macho man himself.

"Your lucky I love you."

"I've never felt luckier in my entire life."

"Good, because I'm never doing that again."

I kinda feel bad, but only a little. He pretty much begged me for him to help me move in. The night before he literally held me for an hour, babbling that his baby is growing up and how he has no purpose, even though he has plenty of women lining up to be held by "The" Jonathan Morgenstern, hot shot lawyer extraordinaire. But I don't like bothering him too much, I know he gets pretty busy. He starts to peel himself off the couch and slowly collects his jacket and phone.

"I'd love to help you settle in but I've got a lot of work to do. If you need anything, and I mean anything, you call me right away ok?" I slowly nod as he places a kiss on my forehead and watch as he walks out the front door screaming, " Love you Clare-Bear!" I chuckle to myself as I walk down the hall towards Izzy's room. She's the one that found and bought the apartment a month ago while I was still on vacation, so she's pretty much settled in already, and as I open her bedroom door for the first time, it definitely shows. She's already painted her walls a blood red, complete with a black armour, bed, desk and chaise lounge chair. I don't ask how she got all the furniture up 5 flights. I wouldn't put it behind her to ask one of her admirers for help.

I find Izzy lounging on her bed, with a laptop open as she types. The minute she sees me enter, she slams the lid shut. Ok, that was weird. As I walk to her bed, I cant help but notice her two open windows with a beautiful view of Riverside park and the Hudson river.

I sit on the edge of her bed as she re- adjusts to let me sit. Either she doesn't think I notice her jumpy posture or she plays it off well. I quickly brush it off and start to ask her questions on how she came across the apartment.

"Maya's boyfriend is friends with our landlord, so he put the word in that we were looking for an apartment. Its a pretty good location and size considering it was last minute, " she makes a point of addressing.

"It seems pretty quite on the floor which is good." As an artist, peace and quite is definitely a must. But I notice only two other doors in the hallway.

"Yeah, I checked out the neighbors before I chose the place, one is an elderly lady named Dorthea who gave me cupcakes, and apparently two other boys."

"Apparently? I thought you said you already knew?" I try to lift one eyebrow but it ends up being both, leaving me with a shocked expression. Damn my inability to be awesome.

"Yeah, Dorthea said they've been out of town for about a week, and I haven't ran into anyone, so their probably still gone. Dont worry, you'll probably just zone out anyway."

"Well im gonna go unpack, so good night." I leave Izzy's bedroom and enter my own. Although Izzy has a room with a view, she gave me the larger one of the two. It seemed like a fare trade off to me considering I wasn't here to help pick the apartment. Since she was here before me, I asked her to have one of her "helpers" paint my room as well while they were at it. Its a very tranquil, calm green that automatically melts me with the feeling of being home.

As I unpack, I managed to find my portable speakers. It'll do for the moment, unpacking is always better with music. I place my music on shuffle and one of my favorite songs, Hero by Family Of The Year comes on. I start to sing along as I grab a step ladder and place my small paper lanters around the top of my room. At night, its absolutely breath taking.

By the time most of my clothes are put away and im done decorating im absolutely exhausted. Tomorrow, im definitely going to have to start my job search before the first semester begins so I stop what I'm doing and crawl into bed. The minute that I begin to feel myself slowly drift into the darkness, a bright white light beams onto my face, causing me to sharply cringe and search for the annoying source. I open my eyes to find the window across from mine, wide open, beaming with light. I get up to close my window, and thats when the music starts.

:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:

 **Thank you so much for reading, this is my first fanfic so I wanted to test out how it feels to write.**

 **I will be continuing this story line because I have a plan of a really exciting story, but if I get some feedback, ill post faster.**

 **Please comment, and follow me for more updates. Im open to suggestions and constructive criticism. Thanks**


	2. The Neighbors

(All copyrights and characters belong go the amazing Cassandra Clare)

Before I start, I really want to thank anyone who reads this, and if you could please comment your suggestions then you can take this story to a place that you want. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It's 2- freaking 30 in the morning and the music is still going. I swear I could kill someone right now. Izzy sleeps like a rock, so I'm sure she would never even notice, but I haven't got a minute of shut eye since they've started. And it's not calming music. No. It's DEM...at two in the morning! When I finally cant take it anymore, which is only like, 30 seconds later, I decide im gonna give them a piece of my mind. I might be short, but I'm like a chihuahua, I can be intimidating when I want to. I don't even care that I'm wearing my brother's oversized t- shirt and monkey slippers, I'm blinded by rage.

I fling the front door open and walk down the horse- shoe shaped hallway. I don't even have to guess which apartment it's coming from, the music speaks for itself. I stalk up to the door and give the loudest bad cop knock that I could possibly give. 10'seconds turn into 20. I knock again just as loud, but this time I look around hesitantly. I know an old lady lives here, but if she's not already awake from the music, my knock is harmless. As I raise my arm for the third time, I'm surged forward when the door in front of me is ripped open.

It reveals a rather handsome boy, no man. All golden. Golden eyes, hair that curls at its ends around his ears. The only imperfection visible is the dark rings around his eyes. Looks like I'm not the only one not getting sleep. But I push that aside and resight the words I've been meaning to say for hours. I ball up my fists.

"What the he'll is wrong with you people! It's two in the morning, people are trying to sleep here!"

He ignores my rant as he takes in my attire. I would've changed, but I didn't care at this point. I snap my fingers in his face.

"Hey goldielocks, turn. down. the. music." Inunciating every word with a growl.

"Look," he starts. "It's my roommate, I cant do anything about it" he definitely looks and sounds more tired then I am, I want to back off, but I came here for a reason.

"Then tell him to turn it down, I'm looking precious hours of sleep here, and I got somewhere to be, so you tell him to turn it down or there will be some serious problems." I turn toward my apartment before he can respond. It's not up for discussion. I can hear him mumble under his breath, but by the time I turn around, his door is already closing. Looks like his roommates a douche and he knows it. I get to my room and thank the heavens that the music stopped. I crawl into bed and turn towards the window. If only the light would turn off too. The second the thought crosses my mind, a slam of a door sounds, followed by familiar grumbling. I sit myself up slightly enough to see a gold flash cross the window, and finally, the lights turn off. I turn back over in my bed and kinda feel bad for goldielocks but shrug it off and finally get some sleep.

* * *

"Izzy, have you seen my phone!" I yell from the living room as I frantically try to get ready. I have an interview today for a paid internship at an art museum down on Chambers street.

"Nope, check your room!" Shes so helpful. She wanted to make me breakfast in all this commotion. I didn't have the heart to say no, I'll let her cook and just say I don't have time to eat. I'll just grab muffin from somewhere. As I return to my room, I immediately spot my phone on the window sill. I grab start to grab for it before a voice comes from out the window.

"Good morning neighbor." Oh God, it's goldielocks. I release a yelp in surprise before I respond.

"You do realize that's extremely creepy right?" Now would be the perfect time to raise an eyebrow. I start to but once I remember I cant, because I suck, I immediately drop it.

"I try, it's easier to get the ladies that way." As he attempts his crack at a joke I roll my eyes and try to walk way, but if course, he stops me'

"Wait, I'm sorry about yesterday, my roommate Seb was in a really bad mood when we got back...why don't we start over. Im Jace."

"Well then good morning to you too, but just try to keep a reign on your roommate." I glace down at my phone and see that I'm ten minutes behind schedule. Crap. I grab my bag and jacket and move to close my window, but not before I receive my last comment from Jace.

"So I don't get a name?" I pause my actions.

"Clary," I say before I shut my window, grab my stuff, and head to my interview.

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

 **Thanks for reading! Pleadd subscribe for updates and ccomment for suggestions**


End file.
